


Red and White

by karog



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Short One Shot, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karog/pseuds/karog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Standing at the altar, they were looking at each other with joy that couldn't be described.<br/>But happiness is fragile and it can be easily destroyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red and White

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to say other than I'm a terrible person. 
> 
> I enjoy torturing Cullen far too much :D

Red and white. All he could see was red and white. 

When she was walking down the aisle, she was more beautiful than ever. Cullen felt as if it was impossible for a human body to contain more happiness than he felt at the moment he saw her walking slowly towards him. His hands were trembling gently and he couldn't stop smiling at her. There were other people, thousands of people gathered in and around the chapel as everybody was eager to be at the Inquisitor and the Commander's wedding ceremony but the only person Cullen could see clearly was her. His future wife. 

Her snow white dress was gorgeous, blinking delicately in the light, flowing down behind her when she was taking each step, indulging in this amazing feeling she had in her heart. She might have been stressed before but it all stopped when she saw him at the other end of the chapel, waiting for her and smiling. His sight was all that her heart required to be calm, to feel safe. 

Their life was going to be perfect. At least, that's how Cullen was imagining it when he was waiting for her at the end of the aisle. Life filled with love, care and trust. Although it was a couple of months ago, he still remembered how nervous he had been before he finally fell down on his knees and asked her to marry him, still remembered the joy he felt when she said this one word. Yes. She said yes. And in a minute, she was going to say something for which he was waiting even more impatiently. 

I do. I do want to be your wife, to spend the rest of my life with you, to share my tears and my laughter with you, to dispel your doubts and fears, to support you and love you for the rest of my life. Forever. 

She reached him and Cullen grabbed her hand, squeezing it reassuringly. He wanted to tell her that she was beautiful, looking so innocent in this white dress but he was overwhelmed with his emotions and couldn't choke a word so he just kept smiling at her. He planned to tell her everything after the wedding, when they finally would be alone and he would finally be able to call her his wife. 

She was barely paying attention to what the Chantry sister was saying, fixing her eyes only on Cullen. It was hard to believe they found each other but somehow they did. After all this time, he still seemed to be too good for her. Perfect. The happiness they were feeling was unspeakable. 

Happiness is fragile. One has to be very careful for it's so easy to lose it, to let it slip away from one's hands. 

She opened her mouth to finally say it. _I do._ But the sharp pain in her chest made her lose her breath. She looked down at an arrow protruding from her body and couldn't understand what was happening. Why was her dress going red? 

Turning her eyes to Cullen again, she noticed his panic and fear, and all she wanted to do was to calm him down, tell him that everything was going to be all right and they _would have_ their happily ever after. There were still so many things she wanted to tell him. She wanted to make love to him, give him children, make him happy. She wanted to argue with him over morning coffee about another dragon hunting and then make up in the evening in his strong embrace. She wanted to admire his commanding posture when he yelled at the Inquisition's new recruits. She wanted to see him carrying their child in his big, calloused hands. Most of all she wanted to say it. _I do. I do. I do._

When she collapsed in his arms lifelessly, all he could see was red and white. Red and white.


End file.
